Raider
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Naruto wakes up in an unknown land with no memeory of how he got there. Now lost in the middle of an endless desert Naruto must think deep to remember his survival training before the sun and the sand claim his life.


Raider

Chapter one Pilot chapter.

Hey all, Mugan here with another story! Yahoo! This story will be different as Naruto wakes up in an unknown land, filled with dangers and a mystery as old as the moment he woke up.

"How the hell did I get here?"

Anyway, tell me whacha think, all thats stuff, yeah... and no, this is not a Fallout cross over... but I do have a good Idea for one.

Heat. That's was the first sensation that entered Naruto's brain, It was hot, very hot. Then the feeling of his body or the numbness that it was in came into his mind. Finally after several moments a coherent thought. _What the hell happened? _

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find sprawled face down in the sand. That in itself was strange. Pushing himself to all fours he shook his head to try and clear his befuddled mind.

_Where am I?_ He thought as he glanced around groggily. Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He was on top of a very tall dune in an ocean of sand, there was nothing for miles around, only endless sand.

"Holy shit..." Was all he could say. Naruto grabbed his throat and winced. His throat was dry and it hurt to talk. He shook his head once again to try and clear away the cobwebs. Nothing, his mind was a blank. With a frown he stood up and again looked around, trying with all his might to remember how he had come to be here.

_Ok... _He thought. _Shikamaru always said that the easiest way to remember something was to start thinking about the day before..._ He stood there for a moment and his eyes began to un-cloud. _I... I had a fight with Sasuke... Sakura-chan was there and... Kakashi-sensei stopped us... _Naruto's mind began to replay the previous day until his eyes widened.

_I woke up and was told to report to Ba-chan... and Sasuke had... Sasuke... _Naruto's eyes widened in shock as everything came rushing back. Sasuke had defected and Naruto went after him with Neji, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru. They had fought the sound bastards along the way and he went after Sasuke when Lee took on the white haired dude, Kimimaro. _Sasuke and I fought and we clashed jutsus... and... and..._ Naruto's mind went blank again and he cursed out loud earning him another spike of pain from his parched throat.

Naruto stood there holding his throat with glazed eyes. Sasuke had the full intent of killing him in the last few moments before him memory faded. With a pained sigh, both from the mental and physical, he decided to think about it another time. Right now he needed to think about his current situation. _What the hell am I going to do..._

Closing his eyes, he racked his brain for every piece of survival Information Iruka had tought him.

_**Flashback...**_

"Alright class, today we will be going over survival tactics for desert climate." A couple of grans filled the air and Iruka frowned. "Listen and pay attention! What I am about to teach you could save your life if your lost and short on supplies when on a mission." The class settled down and Iruka smiled.

"Alright, then. First off, when in the desert it is important to ware light clothing. Jacket's, like so many of you ware, would cause you to heat up faster and your need of water to become more frequent, loss them or wrap them around your waist. Also its is recommended that you not ware black since it draws in sunlight and heat like a magnet. If you have anything black on take it off. Another thing, take off your headband, since it is a dark and heavy material it will draw in heat, the metal plate will also do that and could fry your brains. It is good to keep it tucked away until needed, you could use it to reflect light to signal someone if you spot someone,"

"Second, if your short on water or have run out, find the nearest flower." The class stared at Iruka with funny looks and he smirked. "Cacti and other desert growing plants usually mean there is water underground. Cacti themselves conserve water by converting it and storing it inside them. Drinking this water, which we call cactus juice, is filled with vitamins and other good proteins that can keep your body active and hydrated. So if you find a cactus, slice off a bud, cut the top off and drink. Collect a few buds from the cactus and put them in your bag and it is wise to remove the needles first, I learned that the hard way" Iruka said with a chuckle.

"Also if your short on food as well the cactus itself can be eaten, some Cacti even produce fruit, but this will only keep you going for about a week before your body begins to weaken from lack of actual food. Another thing to do when lost in the desert is to travel at night and try to find something with shade to sleep under during the day. A tent would be useful but if you don't have one try a rocky outcropping."

"The last thing and most important. If you see large plums of sand in the air it could be a sand storm... if you are caught in one the best thing you can do is protect your face and try to find shelter... if you cant... lie down and try to wait it out. If you feel like your being buried get up and lie down in a new spot, you do not want to be covered in sand because you might not be able to get out from under it. Do you all understand?" Iruka asked.

The class nodded as one and Iruka smiled. "Good to see that everyone paid attention... even Shikamaru and Naruto decided to stay awake for this lecture." Iruka said with a smirk that caused many to laugh at the pair.

_**Flashback End...**_

Naruto smiled and thanked Kami he had paid attention in class that one time. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist. Noticing he had worn a black shirt underneath he pulled it off and tucked it into the band of his pants. The amount of heat on his upper body dropped considerably. He pulled off his headband and stuffed it in his pocket as he began to search.

After a moment of searching Naruto noticed a small splotch of something in the distance. With a determined look he took off towards it, hopefully it was something useful, if not... well, he didn't want to think about it.

An hour or so later Naruto finally reached the splotch dripping in sweat and panting painfully. The splotch was something helpful after all, a small field of Cacti. Taking the kunai from the holster on his leg he suddenly realized it was the only one he had since Sasuke had taken his hip pouch at the Valley. With a shake of his head he cut a bud off of the nearest cactus and ignoring the needles scliced the top off and brought the bud to his dried and cracked lips.

The juice poured into him mouth and he swallowed. His eyes widened and he sputtered sending the remaining juice in the bud flying. It tasted very bitter and it stung his throat. With a shake of his head he quickly cut off another bud to try again, this time knowing what would happen. It wasn't long before the cactus was void of buds and Naruto had to move to another.

When his thirst was finally quenched he must have de-budded three whole cacti, the remains laying all around him. It was then that Naruto noticed something odd, his vision was beginning to blur and he could have sworn he just saw a purple turtle fly past his head. "Oh no..." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "Iruka-sensei mentioned something about drinking purple turtles... sometime it makes you see cactus juice."

Naruto stumbled up to his feet and looked around him. Standing in a cactus patch was not a good place to be when Hallucinating. He took a step and yelped as he accidentally kicked one of the many buds around his feet. He groaned and tried to focus his vision as he made his way out of the patch. After a few more unfortunate toe prickings he was out of the patch and on sand.

He sat down on the sand and took a deep breath. "This shouldn't last to long..." He muttered. "Fluffy will take care of this..." Naruto's eyes widened again and he shook his head. "Damn... starting to say weird shit too..." He shook his head again and looked around. The dunes were moving like waves. His face began to turn green as he watched the moving sand. "Seasick in a desert..." he chuckled dryly before feeling a heave coming along.

"Maybe I should go sleepy..." He suggested as he began to sway. "...then the pod people can't steal my earwax..." and with that Naruto passed out his head thumping loudly in the sand.

Well what do you think? Naruto lost in a sea of sand! What will happen to our hero! Find out next time, or not, depends on reviews man!


End file.
